mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil Erzebet
Virgil James Erzebet was the child that was born after Victor Erzebet drew a card from a strange deck owned by a grateful tanooki in the Seldarin Mountains. Apparently made by a fey power known as the Stork from some of Victor's hair, he was delivered to Victor twelve days later, including the three days Victor spent running from the delivery bird. There seemed to be nothing magical or fey-like about him, so it was assumed that he was literally just a child without a mother, instead made entirely from his father, Victor. As such, his perfect resemblance to Victor was striking. Childhood Virgil was born a half-elf, with dark hair and grey eyes identical to his father's. He was a very clever, social boy who kept himself continually entertained with a wide variety of pursuits. Though his interest could be talked into nearly any activity, his particularly favourite pastimes included playing musical instruments, romping around outdoors and reading or hearing stories about adventures, especially adventures that involved his father, Lucca, or anyone else he knew. He liked playing pranks and showed a tendency to charm his way out of trouble even from a young age. The nature of his upbringing made him incredibly unflappable and there was very little he ever found actually shocking or strange. When Victor died and Osamu came to continue the life and responsibilities he had left, Virgil was quickly satisfied that this devil was his father and he had no qualms about being raised by him, nor was he off-put by Mako or Junko, who had come to live with them. He grew up to be a fundamentally kind and helpful person with an honest desire to do good for others and help those in need. However, he was raised with a large and fragile ego, a sense of entitlement, and a lack of respect for outside authority, as well as a desperate need to be the best at anything he tried. He often used his silver tongue and charm to manipulate others, a propensity that was not made better upon the manifestation of bardic powers in his early teen years. Never particularly attached to people, Virgil was always the sort to have multitudes of friends and lovers but none that were ever really close. Protective and loving of his two sisters, Virgil was particularly close with Xue until she left when he was 16. His relationship was always a bit strained with Nuan, who held very different values and skills than him, which was made only more clear as they grew up. Virgil was married to a woman named Marilyn for several years in his late twenties. Mistakes were made by both parties, not that either person would admit to them at the time, and the ensuing divorce left Virgil bitter and depressed for longer than the marriage itself. He severed contact with his family for a bit shy of a decade before returning to his father's house. Not long after, when Lucca was near death from old age, Virgil enforced his right to go with them to Hell and become a devil himself. His father accepted this, and so Virgil "died" at an early age of forty. Virgil Miro After becoming a devil, Virgil took the surname Miro and became the hell-prince that he had long styled himself as. His personality and ambitions, already distorted from the many years of bitterness and depression that he had died holding onto, had become twisted from his new sin-hungered perspective, making Virgil Miro a much different person from the man he had been in life. Ascension While interfering in events in Materia, Virgil was caught up in an event too big for the gods to ignore. Deciding that the well-meaning extraplanar would be better spent as a champion than destroyed or banished, Tessirade ascended the infernal Virgil, putting him in the body of a fifty-year-old human almost visually identical to his past half-elven form, excepting his age and the colour of his eyes, now a gold-flecked green. Uncomfortable using the Miro name as a human, he immediately returned to his old surname. He also began showing changes in his personality just as quickly: his almost sociopathic self-absorption seemed to evaporate and he regained a significant amount of empathy and perspective, much more like his original self than he had been in a long time. Category:Character